


buddyfight a new story

by KMmage



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Follows the plot, Gen, basically buddyfight as it is with a few oc characters, i couldnt think of a good title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMmage/pseuds/KMmage
Summary: what started as a normal day for buddy police officer Tasuku Ryuenji turned into a new adventure involving a boy with a mysterious past. join him as he uncovers the secrets of his past that might have been better left forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creative story name right? im not great with that sort of thing. anyway this if a story about my OC getting involved in the world of buddyfight, in terms of the show this chapter takes place just after the metal mine incident, this story will follow the show for the most part but will do different things during the more filler episodes.  
> Also im sorry about the grammar I have tried my best but I don't think its very good ill try get it better in later chapters.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy the story, any comments are greatly appreciated as this if my first fanfiction.

The sun sits high in the sky illuminating the city of Cho-Tokyo, the city buzzes with the activity of people going about their everyday lives. Flying high above the city streets with his buddy at his side the buddy police boy wonder Tasuku Ryuenji soars back to headquarters after a successful mission apprehending a criminal fighter.  
“Tasuku, its Stella, are you there?” came a voice from his communicator.  
“Yes Stella im here, still heading back to HQ, did something else show up?” asked Tasuku taking out the communicator.  
“we aren’t sure really, there as a massive energy spike not too long ago but it seem to have disappeared, we can’t seem to locate the exact location, did you notice anything unusual from up there?” asked Stella hoping for any sort of lead to follow up on.  
Tasuku looked over at his buddy jackknife dragon to see him shaking his head before looking around the area, “no Stella we haven’t seen anything from up here, what sort of thing should we be looking for?” asked Tasuku concerned that something came up so soon after the criminal fighter was taken into custody.  
“We detected a sudden surge in energy but it disappeared before we could get any sort of location on it” said Stella “commander I wants you back here immediately so we can be ready if it comes up again”  
“Got it, we will step on it right ja…”  
“Tasuku look, down there” jack interrupted pointing to a nearby building. Tasuku looked to see what seemed like a person lying on the ground not moving.  
“Stella jack and I are going to check on something I’ll be in touch” Tasuku said before putting away his communicator and descending to the building with jack. As he landed he confirmed that the person on the ground was indeed not moving, he got closer and on inspection realised the person in question was only a kid, it appeared to be a boy that looked a few years younger than Tasuku with blonde hair that reached his shoulders, he was wearing a worn black coat and black trousers and basic boots. He didn’t appear to have any obvious injuries on him but his eyes were closed and he didn’t respond at all when Tasuku reached down to touch him.  
“Hey kid can you hear me?” asked Tasuku no surprized by the lack of response. Jack walked over next to him and noticed some cards lying scattered where the kid had been lying.  
“Are those...” jack thought out loud making Tasuku look over where jack was looking.  
“Buddyfight cards” Tasuku recognised them immediately as did jack. Did that mean the kid was a buddyfighter? If so what had happened here to put him in this state and how did he end up on the top of this building? Tasuku thought. “Jack do you see any indication of a buddyfight near here?”  
“No, nothing, however he got like this I don’t think he was fighting here”  
“No buddyfight card should have the power to do this, but he has no injuries did he just collapse from exhaustion or something?”  
“We should take him back with us Tasuku he is in no state that he could leave even if he woke up”  
“Yeah your right jack” Tasuku said helping lift the kid into jacks arms.  
“Buddy skill on” came a voice from his core deck case as Tasuku’s boots began to leave a green trail of dust.  
“Stella, jack and I found a kid lying unconscious on top on one of the buildings nearby, there were buddyfight cards lying nearby so it might have been the result of an illegal fight, we are bringing him back to HQ, can you have first aid ready” Tasuku said into his communicator.  
“What! Is he hurt badly? We don’t have the ability to treat him here” responded a worried sounding Stella.  
“He seems fine, no obvious injuries but he won’t respond to me at all” Tasuku quickly stated to calm Stella a bit “we’ll be back right away” he added putting away his communicator again “lets step on it jack!”  
“Right!” responded jackknife dragon accelerating both of them towards the buddy police HQ.

 

As soon as Tasuku reached the HQ he was greeted by a panicking Stella, a concerned looking Takihara and commander I and a medical personnel whose name Tasuku did not know. After carefully transferring the kid to the first aid office Tasuku recalled to the others present how he and jack discovered the kid lying unconscious on top of a building on there way back to HQ. Commander I questioned why Tasuku brought him here instead of a hospital but after seeing the kid possessed buddyfight cards understood why Tasuku made the decision, after giving the cards to Stella to analyse they received a diagnosis from the medical personnel that confirmed Tasuku original assessment apart from a few minor scuffles and bruises there was nothing to explain why the kid was unconscious.  
“Commander I, you don’t think…” Tasuku trailed off before he completed his sentence but he got the since the commander understood where he was going.  
“It’s far too early to conclude anything, but yes it would seem logical that this has something to do with the energy spite we picked up” commander I addressed the group “besides it’s unlikely that he did this to himself so until we find out more”. “Stella anything odd about his cards?”  
“No nothing out of the ordinary, just basic cards from danger world, armourknight eagle, armourknight ogre, battle aura circle”. Stella began listing off some of the cards that were found. “There are not enough cards here for a deck though, at least half is missing”.  
“Why would someone attack a helpless kid just to steal half his deck” said Takihara to no one in particular, “and to leave him in a state like this… there must be something we are missing”  
“Unfortunately there is not a lot we can do until we have more information and the only way we are going to be able to…” commander I was saying before the medical personnel interrupted.  
“Commander I sir, he is waking up” reported the paramedic.  
“This should be an interesting conversation” muttered Commander I clearly not looking forward to questioning a quite possible scared and injured boy.

As he slowly opened his eyes he could see bright light and hear muffled voices. It was like he was underwater but he could clearly could feel he was lying on some sort of bed. His head felt extremely painful and he immediately reached his hands up because of the pain, he was seeing only shapes for a while but it was clear that several things were standing over him and he could hear what he assumed to be someone’s voice being directed at him handing him something which he took without thinking. As his vision started to sharpen and his hearing became normal he realised he had been handed a cup of water and was being told to drink it. He was thirsty so he didn’t complain as he quickly drank the cup grateful to whoever was standing before him that they appeared to be helping him wake up.  
“Are you feeling ok, any pains, trouble breathing?” a woman he assumed to be some sort of doctor asked him.  
“Ugh, my head hurts and im feeling a little woozy but other than that im ok” he told the doctor who seemed happy with his response as they moved to the side giving him a better look at the four other people behind him. All them were in some uniform and had the same badge attached to it so he assumed they were part of the same organisation. One short one which he assumed to be the one in charge due to his outfit approached him with the others following behind.  
“Good to see that your felling all right I am Commander I of the buddy police, shame we are meeting under these circumstances Mr…” the name trailed of clearly expecting some sort of response. The buddy police? Why was the commander of the buddy police here? Come to think of it that might explain why he woke up here where ever hear was. It suddenly occurred to him he was taking way too long to respond so he started to speak again.  
“My name, oh right it’s…” he trailed off, wait what was his name again? That was strange he couldn’t quite recall. As he thought about it the commander looking concerned turned again to the doctor looking women standing to the side.  
“Don’t stress yourself you have been in a bit of an accident just take a minute to think about it” said the doctor before turning to the others in the room and whispering something he couldn’t quite hear. Why couldn’t he remember what his name was, he tried to think about what he was doing but came up empty there as well. He couldn’t remember anything not where he lived, where he came from, anyone he knew. Why what had happened to him that he could not remember anything. He lifted his hands to his head as It began to pound again and gained the attention of a man with brown hair and green eyes who appeared was wearing what he assumed to be a buddy police uniform, the man smiled at him and asked if he was felling ok before introducing himself.  
“hi there, my im officer Takihara a buddy police officer here” he said calmly still smiling at him before turning to the woman beside him who was wearing a similar uniform with blonde hair and blue eyes with glasses an holding a tablet.  
“I think these belong to you” she said with a smile “maybe they will help jog your memory” she added cheerfully before handing him some cards as soon as he touched them he felt an instant feeling of nostalgia before feeling a bolt of electricity shoot through his head and he got a sudden flash for a memory in his head.  
“These… these are my cards…” he said slowly “I… im a buddyfighter I think” trying to make sense of the new information in his head. This sudden declaration attracted the attention of the doctor and the commander as well as the other boy in the room.  
“Do you remember anything else? Your name, where you come from, Any family” asked the doctor.  
“I think” he said as it became clearer in his head “my name is Kerry, Kerry Oaks”.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I guess if you are reading this you read chapter 1 so that's nice, hope you liked it.  
> This is the second of the three prologue chapters im doing the story will join the show in chapter 4.  
> Again any comments are greatly appreciated, especially about the fight as im wondering how easy it is to follow.  
> Anyway enjoy.

Darkness surrounded him as he sat unmoving in an empty void, he could feel nothing, see nothing and hear nothing it was like all his senses were being blocked somehow. How had he got here? What was he doing? Questions he thought he would receive no answers too until a shadow began to form around him. It seemed endless as he looked around trying to find a source of the shadow but there was nothing to be found. Suddenly a loud booming voice rang in his ears resounding all around him. “I only value the strong, if you want to thrive in this world you must become stronger, faster, colder do not let anything or anyone stand in your way”. What was happening? Who was this? What did it want? “Show me you can make your own way through the darkness, show me you have strength enough to survive on your own, show me so that next time we face him, we will win”. As he was about to respond he heard another softer voice calling to him. “Kerry… hey can you hear me?” the darkness began to dissolve around him and light was restored to his eyes as he once again became aware of the world around him.

He awoke from his dream to see the face of the buddy police boy wonder Tasuku Ryuenji locking eyes with his with a look of concern apparent on his face.  
“Oh good, thought we had lost you again” said Tasuku with a smile as extended his arm out for Kerry to take. “You remember where we are right”? He added still smiling at him as pulled him up and out of the police car and onto the street.  
“Um yeah, castle right?” Kerry told Tasuku who gave him a nod of confirmation. He had been driven there with Tasuku after commander I had finished questioning him. Not that he had been able to tell them anything useful, other than his name he was not able to recall anything else and was beginning to get frustrated about it, after some discussion with the other officers commander I told Tasuku to take Kerry to a place called castle and see if they could get Kerry some cards back so he could buddyfight again, since when he took hold of his cards he remembered his name everyone agreed that rebuilding his deck may help his recover more memory’s, so while they looked to see if anyone had reported Kerry missing Tasuku took Kerry to get cleaned up and then escorted him to castle. He was grateful for the chance to clean up and he had been given a change of clothes, for whatever reason he did not feel comfortable in his old outfit, it just didn’t feel right wearing those clothes, it was like they belonged to a different person, instead he was given a basic white t-shirt and blue jeans he was also able to wash up and brush his hair looking at himself in the reflection of the store window now he was indistinguishable from any other average kid there in the store if you didn’t count the buddy police escort of course. “Thank you for all this Tasuku, I can’t imagine you or any of the other officers enjoy using up all your time helping some lost kid out, I hope I didn’t ruin anything you had planned” he said looking down earing him a small chuckle form Tasuku.  
“Its fine, all this is part of the job I suppose” replied Tasuku leading Kerry into the store. “Besides it’s not like we can just leave you with nowhere to go now can we”. Kerry looked down again, Tasuku was right of course, if they didn’t help him out he would have no idea where to go, he had no money and nowhere to stay. “commander I is contacting Aibo right now to try see if they can arrange some a dorm room for you on short notice” Tasuku told him, come to think of it the commander had told him about Aibo academy, apparently they had a strong buddyfight programme and with nowhere to go and no knowledge of any family the buddy police had contacted the school to arrange his enrolment as a transfer student, they had gave a short explanation of his situation and had taken responsibility for Kerry while he was still recovering from his accident.  
“Is Aibo a nice place, are the staff and students nice?” asked Kerry wondering what he was going to say to the class when he arrived at school, he could hardly talk about himself if he didn’t remember anything, would he be able to make any friends?.  
“It’s one for the best schools in japan for buddyfight so you should feel at home there, the staff are all highly skilled and respected in the city and as for the students I can think of a few that would welcome you if you’re feeling lonely. Tasuku said clearly thinking of someone in particular. “Im sure once he finds out about a new student arriving he will come find you even if you aren’t in his class” this brought a smile to Kerry’s face, so there was someone who would want to make friends with him just cause he was new, he must be really nice Kerry thought. “Here we are just up ahead” Tasuku said pointing to a nearby counter. Behind it was a man who he assumed to be the manager due to his attire talking to some other kids about buddyfight before he looked over and spotted him and Tasuku.  
“Wow what did we do to get an appearance form Tasuku Ryuenji, are you here for work or something?” asked the manager clearly surprised to get a visit from a buddy police in uniform.  
“Yeah its buddy police business, think you could help out my friend here”, Tasuku said turning to Kerry. “There was an incident and someone took most of his cards we were hoping you could help him rebuild his deck”. The store manager seemed to recoil in shock for a moment before stepping out from behind the counter and walking towards them.  
“Someone stole your cards? That’s not right, some people just don’t get what buddyfight is about I guess”, the manager said before turning to Tasuku to ask some more questions. Kerry looked around the store seeing some kids looking at some of the many packs on display while others were practicing by buddy fighting each other while other just looked on and cheered, they all looked so happy and he wondered to himself if he looked like that when he was playing. He turned around to see the manager call on his buddy to get something before smiling at him and leading him to the counter. “So Tasuku tell me you use danger world, do you know how to use it? The manager asked him.  
“Yeah I think so, I guess I’ll see how much I remember” Kerry replied assuming Tasuku had told the manager a little about his situation, judging by the nod be received back he assumed right. Kerry looked over to see the manager’s buddy returning with some cards on a tray.   
“Here we are it might be just a trail deck but I think you’ll find it a good base to build of” the manager told Kerry as he looked at the cards finding them to be in a complete deck ready to be used.  
“Thanks for this”, Tasuku said to the manager before reaching into his pocket pulling some money out “commander I said to give this for…”  
“Hey hang on I’ve got a better idea, since I feel bad for what happened let’s have a match, if Kerry here can beat me let’s just say those cards were a gift to an aspiring buddyfighter and you two can go do something fun with the money if not I’ll take it as payment”. Said the manager interrupting Tasuku. Tasuku turned to Kerry looking at him since he will be the one to fight.  
“How about it? I’d say it’s the perfect way to see how much you remember” Tasuku told him. Kerry thought about it, it seemed wrong to just get the cards without paying for them but if he managed to win maybe he could do something nice for Tasuku and the others with the money.   
“Yeah let’s do it” Kerry replied determined to show he can win for his new friend. This earned him a big smile from both the manager and Tasuku.  
“All right, hey everyone!” the manager shouted to the people in his store, “Kerry and I here are about to show you all just how much fun this game is, make sure too cheer us both on”. This earned him a cheer from all round as kids began to gather around him many asking his questions like what cards he uses and whether or not he has a buddy before noticing Tasuku there and moving on to admire him. “Hey” the castle manager called out to them to get their attention “Kerry you should head to the lift over there im sure Tasuku wouldn’t mind going with you” he told them before running of into another room to get something important. Tasuku pulled Kerry with him and away from the growing group of fans around them so that they could get in the elevator and start preparing for the fight.  
“Nervous?” Tasuku asked curious how Kerry was feeling about a sudden fight.  
“Yeah, it’s not something I expected, sorry again for dragging you with me” Kerry said feeling bad for making Tasuku hang out with him more.   
“No problem, need some help getting set up? I don’t use danger world but I could give you some basic pointers”.   
“No im good, I want to show you I can fight” Tasuku and Kerry both smiled as they heard the fight stage preparing.   
“You’re going to love the fighting stage, do you remember ever luminizing your deck?”   
“I don’t know but I guess were going to find out” the elevator showed that the fighting stage was ready and Kerry and Tasuku stepped on the platform raising them up and onto the stage. As they arrived at the stage they were met with cheers from all the spectators and a noisy girl in a UFO flying around the stage. The girl in the UFO then flew down and pointed her camera at them.  
“And here we have our fighter arriving on stage, but what’s this beside him is the buddy police boy wonder Tasuku Ryuenji, just who is this mysterious boy and why is he getting a 1 on 1 lesson in buddyfight from Tasuku”. Wait what a lesson? Kerry thought to himself I guess that might be what it looks like but why is this girl bothered by that? “Hey what’s your name?” the girl yelled right in his face.  
“Uh… Kerry, Kerry Oaks” he told her feeling slightly worried as he took a step back to get away for her.  
“Well im Paruko Nanana best announcer at Aibo academy and I will be commenting on your match” she proudly said taking on a much kinder tone than before “although with the great Tasuku Ryuenji coaching you it’s not like you can lose”.  
“Excuse me Miss Nanana?” said Tasuku from behind him prompting hey to look at him again “im only here to make sure Kerry remembers the how to play im not going to be telling him what to do” Tasuku told her in hopes of giving Kerry some credit for the match.   
“How modest, I would expect nothing less from the great Tasuku Ryuenji helping out one of his greatest fans in his first buddyfight” Paruko said commented now flying back to the centre of the arena.   
“She’s just making this up as she goes along” Kerry sighed not pleased at being described as some adoring far begging Tasuku to help him win.   
“Don’t worry about it” said Tasuku putting his hand on Kerry’s shoulder “if you want to show them you can do this then do it by winning this match”.   
“Yeah your right, I can show them how good I am” Kerry said now determined to win for another reason”.  
“Hey Kerry, you better be ready cause I won’t holding anything back” the castle manager called out as he rose on to the field on his platform. He was wearing some sort of dragon outfit that made Kerry question how serious he was going to be in this fight.   
“Don’t worry im not holding back either” Kerry replied tightening his grip on his deck he would win this and prove to everyone watching he wasn’t weak.   
“It looks like both fighters are ready so it’s time to luminize” Paruko said into her microphone ready to give the play by play on the match.  
“trial deck, luminize” said the castle store manager as his cards lit up six went in front and two flew to his left above him.   
“Wow” gasped Kerry surprised by the way the cards looked now. He looked around but he didn’t have anything like the manager used to luminize the deck. Just as he was about to ask Tasuku a grey box thing flew towards him stopping on his right side.  
“you don’t have a core deck case like his so normally you can’t luminize, that’s a multipurpose core deck, it will let you luminize your cards since you don’t have a core deck case” said Tasuku noticing Kerry’s confusion  
“The great Tasuku’s right only buddyfighters who are partnered with a buddy monster get their own core deck case, of course since im buddy’s with takosuke I have one too“, she said bulling out a pink case with a blue crystal on it. Kerry placed his deck on the core deck and it closed over the deck the cards lit up in the same way.  
“Luminize” a robotic voice from the core deck said.   
“Now it’s time to rise the flag!” yelled the castle store manager as a flag materialised beside him “dragon world!” he yelled again as he slammed the flagpole in to the ground behind him.  
“Danger world!” Kerry yelled as Tasuku held his flag up waving it around.  
“All right everyone, say it like you mean it, buddy…” Paruko said raising her hand waiting for the crown to finish with her.  
“Fight!” yelled the crowd as Paruko lowered her hand signalling the start of the fight.  
(K: 10/ G: 2)  
(CM: 10/ G: 2)   
Since you don’t have a buddy to be fair I won’t use one either” said the castle manager “and you can go first too, now let’s see what you got”.  
“Thanks, I charge and draw” Kerry said throwing one of the cards in his hand into the gauge. “Ok ill kick things off with armourknight ogre!” Kerry yelled throwing his card to the centre area as a purple ogre with a large club and armour appeared. “Now ogre go attack the fighter” Kerry yelled again ordering his monster forward.  
“Ogrrreee!” his monster cried as he slammed his club into the castle store manager stripping him of two life.   
“End of move” the robotic voice came from the gadget again “your move” the manager gadget said.  
“A solid start from Kerry as he deals two damage points let’s see how the manager responds” commented Paruko.  
(K: 10/ G: 3)  
(CM: 8/ G: 2)   
“Not bad Kerry, but it’s my move now” said the store manager. “Draw, charge and draw! “Call thousand rapier dragon to the right and jamardhar dragon to the centre” he shouted as a musketeer looking dragon appeared to his right and a dragon in raggedy armour with swords in his hands appeared to his centre. “Thousand rapier attack ogre” he commanded as his monster and ogre moved to the centre arena. The two fought with ogre trying to land a hit on the dragon before it leapt behind him striking him in the back multiple times.  
“vin vero veritas” the monster yelled as it destroyed ogre  
“Now jamardhar attack Kerry” ordered the manager as his monster roared and then struck Kerry for two damage”  
“End of move, your move” the robotic voices said again.   
“And just like that the manager turns the tables destroying ogre and dealing two damage right back to Kerry” Paruko said “let’s see how he moves now”.  
(K: 8/ G: 3)  
(CM: 8/ G: 3)   
“Looks like he really isn’t holding back, you doing ok?” Asked Tasuku.  
“Im fine, I haven’t felt this alive since I woke up” Kerry responded with a smile. “Now I draw, charge and draw” Kerry smiled again happy with what he had got. “I pay 2 gauge and equip, hysteric spear!” Kerry shouted as a red spear appeared in his hands “and I call armourknight minotaur to the right and armourknight eagle to the left” as two as an eagle clad in armour with guns attached appeared as well as a red minotaur with a large axe  
“Looks like a triple offensive, I guess Kerry’s going in for big damage this turn” commented Paruko.  
“Triple offensive huh, that reminds me of someone”. Tasuku said as Kerry leapt to the centre position   
“I’ll attack jamardhar myself” Kerry yelled jumping up before piercing his spear right through jamardhar destroying him. “And guess what if my attack destroys your centre monster I can penetrate” Kerry yelled again before advancing and striking the castle store manager directly taking out two life points resulting in a yell from the manager. “Now minotaur your turn go attack the fighter” he said as minotaur swung his axe down onto the manager striping him of three more life, “eagle take down thousand rapier” Kerry ordered as eagle fired his guns at the dragon destroying it. “So how was that” Kerry said returning to his flag area.   
“Amazing not only did Kerry manage to wipe out all the managers’ monsters he also inflicted 5 points of damage, looks like Tasuku chooses his students well” Paruko yelled. The audience was also cheering loudly at the move clearly impressed by what just happened, over on one of the sides a boy with white hair wearing a smart looking outfit with an eagle perched on his shoulder let a smile grow on his face.  
“A danger world user huh, kids pretty good, but why are you with him Ryuenji” the boy muttered to himself.   
(K: 8/ G: 2)  
(CM: 3/ G: 3)   
“Ha, you sure are giving it your all I’ll give you that Kerry, but Im just getting started” the castle manager said. “Draw, charge and draw”, “I cast draconic flame” he yelled as a dragon head appeared behind him and breathed fire engulfing eagle in flames destroying him. “Next I call systemic dagger dragon to the left latale shield dragon to the right and I equip dragonblade dragofearless” The manager said as a short blade appeared in his right hand and a purple dragon with many daggers on his armour appeared to his left and a small red dragon with a large blade on its helmet appeared on his right. “Now everyone lets go an all-out attack on the fighter” the manager ordered as both he and the dragons leapt at Kerry one at a time stripping him of 2 life each. “Danger world isn’t the only world with a power play”, He said as Kerry recovered from the blows.  
“And just like that Kerry is down to two life, but the manager has left himself wide open what’s he thinking!” Paruko yelled.   
(K: 2/ G: 2)  
(CM: 3/ G: 4)  
“I think he knows what he’s doing, don’t think he’s as undefended as it looks” Tasuku said from behind Kerry.  
“Yeah he left the centre open for a reason sure he avoids my penetrate but I think he’s got something else planned too” Kerry said before reaching for his core deck. “Draw, charge and draw” but I think I have a way around whatever he’s planning Kerry thought to himself. “I call armourknight wizard to the left” he yelled as a man in a long cloak wielding a staff with guns attached to his back appeared on the left. “Now go minotaur attack the fighter” Kerry commanded as his monster swung his axe in to finish the manager.  
“It’s not going to be that easy, I cast green dragon shield!” yelled the manager blocking the attack and regaining one life.  
“No matter, wizard go attack the fighter” Kerry ordered. As the wizard threw his staff down and missiles fired from the launchers behind him moving towards the manager.  
“Not going to work, I cast blue dragon shield” the manager yelled, again blocking the attack and gaining one gauge.  
“What a counter, the manager just blocked both of Kerry’s monsters attacks and gained life and gauge and Kerry’s weapon only has a critical of two it looks like it’s all over for him” Paruko commented on the side counting this as a win for the manager.  
“You did good Kerry but looks like I outplayed you” said the manager. “Don’t worry though im sure you can learn from this and make yourself better from such a great match”.   
“Ha, this was a great match, but im afraid im about to end this here” Kerry said smiling earning his gasps from the crowd as well as Tasuku, Paruko and the manager, the white haired boy in the crowd simply watched with amusement as he could see this coming all along.  
“Hump, that fool used his shield way too early now he’s about to see what happens when you mess with danger world” he said to himself.  
“I declare final phase!” Kerry yelled “cast, impact, drill bunker!” a glowing blue aura began surrounding Kerry’s weapon as the tip of his spear began to spin and he leaped forward charging for the manager thrusting it straight down crashing into him and stripping him of his four remailing life points, destroying the flag.   
(K: 2/ G: 1)  
(CM: 0/ G: 5)   
“Game over, winner Kerry Oaks.” The core gadget said as all the audience cheered and Paruko quickly floated down to Kerry.  
“What a finish!” she yelled. “From certain defeat to a stunning victory Kerry has showed us that you shouldn’t mess with danger world especially when there’s still a weapon in play.” “Tasuku care to comment on your student’s victory”.  
“Ha, he’s just my friend but you saw it yourself he’s got a lot of skill, just shows you that there is a lot of skill in buddyfighters no matter how old they are. Tasuku told Paruko.   
“Wow that’s quite the complement coming from the buddy police boy wonder himself so im sure were all going to be seeing a lot more of Kerry in buddyfight from now on.” Kerry couldn’t help but smile when Tasuku called him a friend he still wasn’t able to remember anything about himself but he was having so much fun he didn’t care at that moment, he had made a new friend and a really cool one at that. In the crowd the white haired boy and his eagle continued to eye Kerry and Tasuku as they talked to Paruko.  
“So that kid is some friend of Ryuenji’s huh, this could be useful, kid has potential but there seems something off about him, for whatever reason I feel like I’ve seen him before”. He muttered to himself before disappearing into the crowd, whatever the case it’s someone I can use to get him to fight me again he though. As Paruko said her goodbye Kerry and Tasuku went over to see the manager once they were off the field again.  
“Nice one Kerry, got to admit I never saw that coming, you really know your stuff” the manager said now back in his normal uniform. And like I said the deck is yours for nothing, just promise you’ll keep having just as much fun as you did there with it.   
“Of course and thanks again for everything sir” Kerry said polity.  
“We should be heading to the school dorm now, we shouldn’t keep them waiting too long,” Tasuku said. Stella had called while they were in the elevator telling them to head to a dorm building owned by the school as they had a room available for Kerry. After saying there good bye to the manager they jumped in the car and were being driven to the dorm. Kerry looked out the window at the city as the sun began to set and even though he still did not know much about himself he was confident that he would be ok. He had a place to stay, a school to go to and now he even had a friend, somehow he knew that this was the first time in a long time he had any of these things. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, if he couldn’t remember the old him at least the new him was looking out to be good.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so its been a little while huh, turns out being in uni is lot of work and trying to write this story when you keep erasing what you wrote before cause you forgot where you were going is really hard and takes a lot of time. this chapter was originally a lot longer but I cut out some stuff and I am making the rest into another chapter. anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and any comments or questions feel free to ask me, its always nice to hear from people who actually take the time to read this. im hoping to have the next chapter done relatively soon but no data yet so yeah... anyways enjoy!
> 
> PS big thanks to the person who left kudos on this, you wouldn't believe how happy that made me.

Chapter 3 

 

As the police car pulled up beside the dorm Kerry looked out the window at the building standing over him, It looked like your average apartment complex but apparently it was owned by the school and housed a number of staff but a room was free and the school had agreed that Kerry could use it since he had nowhere else to go. He and Tasuku entered the building and were greeted by the building manager who gave them a key to his room, he had been informed that the rent for the room had been paid by the buddy police for now since Kerry was still under investigation. Kerry felt bad about this he was again being handed something without having to pay for it himself, he assumed this wasn’t usually the case for someone in his position but since he was just a helpless kid they had taken pity on him. After thanking the manager and finding his room the two of them walked into what looked a very basic setup for one person a small lounge area with a kitchen area attached at the back and two doors down a hallway to his right which he assumed were a bedroom and bathroom. “heh, it’s not that much different from my place actually” Tasuku said as the two looked around, “well maybe a bit smaller but It will be just you so im sure that’s fine” Kerry looked around wondering if he even knew how to look after himself, he had no idea if he could even cook or what he liked to eat for that matter, guess I’ll go from trial and error he thought to himself.

“Do you live alone then?” Kerry asked Tasuku, “You can’t be that much older than me if you’re in middle school right?”

“Oh yeah, special circumstances” Tasuku replied looking a little sad, “I’ve been independent for some time now” Kerry immediately regretted asking the question, clearly he had struck a nerve and upset Tasuku, so he had successfully managed to hurt his only friend, great going he thought to himself looking down. Noticing Kerry’s reaction Tasuku regained his composure and tried to lighten the mood, “but I have jack with me so it’s not like I get lonely, he’s like a roommate, after a long day’s work it’s nice to come back home and relax with him and since we are buddy’s it’s easy to find out what to eat and stuff, makes cleaning a whole lot easier too”

“Wow, you guys really seem to get along, guess being partners at work makes you great friends huh” 

“Yeah we have a lot of fun together, but hey im sure when you get a buddy you’ll have the same, come on let see what you what you have in the fridge, im sure you’re hungry after everything that’s happened” as soon as Tasuku said that Kerry quickly became aware of how hungry he really was come to think of it he hadn’t eaten since he woke up and he had no idea when he had eaten before that”

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea” after a quick check it was obvious someone had given Kerry some basic things to start him off, he and Tasuku then worked together to make something for them and jack to eat though jack refused to be seen in his mini form for some reason so he would have to eat later, after chatting about Tasuku’s job for a while and then asking about his school Kerry realised it was getting quite late and they both had school in the morning so they should be getting ready so after cleaning up Tasuku got ready to leave. 

“Well, I’d better get going, you going to be ok getting to school tomorrow?

“Yeah I should be fine, once I get to the plaza just look for the giant escalators right.” Tasuku had told Kerry the rough directions to the school and told him where he could go shopping. Tasuku nodded before placing his hand on Kerry’s shoulder and locking eyes with him.

“If you get into any trouble just contact us, it’s not going to be easy on your own but if you ever need to talk just contact me ok”. Tasuku’s words were sincere clearly he had been through a lot and didn’t like seeing someone in this position but Kerry was grateful for this help, he would have to find some way of repaying him for all this. After saying farewell to Tasuku, Kerry decided to inspect his room. It contained a simple single bed, chest of drawers and a wardrobe which he found to be stocked with a few simple outfits, yet another thing given to him, the only things that belonged to his were his old clothes which he found to be hanging there as well and his deck. Kerry took out his cards and quickly sorted through them he made a few minor adjustments with the cards he had been found with before lying his deck on the chest of drawers and getting ready for bed, he had a long first day at Aibo tomorrow so he should rest up early he thought, it didn’t take long once his head hit the pillow for sleep to take him.

 

Darkness, nothing but darkness surrounded him once again as he looked around the empty void. This again? He thought to himself as he wondered the empty void before he could see shadows mass together and a familiar voice spoke to him again. “I only value the strong, if you wish to survive you must become the strongest you can possible be, then we can take our rightful place” the booming voice told him. What is this thing? Kerry thought as it spoke, what does it want with me? Questions that would seemingly remain unanswered as a bonging noise could be heard in the background, again the darkness began to fade and Kerry the darkness began to fade and Kerry once again became aware of the world around him.

 

Kerry awoke from his dream to hear someone banging on his front door. “Who could that be? He thought as he quickly got up and ran towards the door.

“Mister Oaks, are you in there or not” a voice yelled angrily as someone continued to bang on the door just before Kerry opened it revealing a tall man with blond hair who had a stern look on his face. “Well it’s about time, I thought you were never going to get up”. Kerry was confused who was this guy and why was he yelling at him at this time in the morning? Wait come to think of it what time was it? He thought before the man seemingly understanding his confusion spoke up. “ at this rate you are going to be late for your first day at Aibo, so I suggest you get ready and start running” he said before turning and walking off down the corridor. Nice to meet you too, Kerry though before registering what the man had said. 

“Wait, did he say im late” Kerry said out loud before turning to the clock in the lounge and seeing the time. “Yup, im screwed” he said looking at the clock, he had only 10 minutes before homeroom started on his first day. “Why couldn’t they have set an alarm” he thought before rushing around the apartment quickly washing up and grabbing another set of jeans and a t-shirt and a black and red chequered jacket and his boots before basically throwing them all on and placing his deck in his pocket. He then rushed out of there faster than he thought humanly possible and sprinting in the direction he hoped the school was. “ok so first impressions and all, I could just be honest and say I overslept or say I got lost and had to get better directions, which one makes me seem less incompetent” Kerry said to himself as he rushed towards the giant escalators coming into view. “Maybe they won’t notice, I mean im new I could just say I was checking to see what class I was in, that’s perfectly reasonable” he said running up the escalators. “Wait I don’t even know what class im in, so where do I...” he started to say before he heard yet another person yelling at him.

“And what time do you call this kid, do you have no respect for your schools pride! Yelled a boy that looked a few years older than him in a fancy green uniform. “Or are you just cutting class, either way im going to make sure your teacher finds out”.

“You just got here too Shido” said a girl wearing a blue overcoat and skirt as she walked out from behind him, “I would think the president of the student council being late would be worse than some elementary school student”. The girl said walking straight past the boy before stopping to look at Kerry. She narrowed her eyes as if noticing something about him causing Kerry to back up slightly, she then simply muttered something before addressing him herself. “And who are you? She said abruptly.

“Kerry, Kerry Oaks, I just transferred here miss student council member” Kerry said quickly, unnerved by her stare and assuming if Shido was the president she was involved too.

“Why are you wasting time talking to this kid Sofia” said Shido walking towards him, “and you I suggest you get to class before I really do report you, new students should go to the office over there” Shido pointed in the direction of the school office.

“Uh… thanks president Shido” Kerry quickly said before running in that direction, that girl back there had a stare that could freeze you solid he thought before running into the building. As Kerry ran off Shido turned to Sofia wondering why she was fixating on that kid.

“What is it Sofia, at this rate we really will be late” moaned Shido as he wanted to know why she was watching the kid run off.

“we need to keep an eye on him” she responded before walking off in the direction of the middle school, she had a feeling she met him before but couldn’t quite remember where either way she sensed something was up with him and she intended to find out what. 

 

Once Kerry had entered the building he had been greeted by a teacher who was waiting for him, after trying to sign out an apology as he was out of breath the teacher simply smiled and told him he was only a few minutes late and because of the situation it was ok. After breathing a sigh of relief Kerry followed the teacher to homeroom for registration and has told to stand by as he was introduced to the class. “Ok everyone, if I could have your attention for a moment, I’d like to introduce you to a new member of our class” as soon as the teacher said that all eyes immediately moved to him making Kerry a little unnerved, guess im going to be the centre to attention right now huh, he thought to himself.

“Huh, another one, didn’t the other class get one just a few days ago”

“Yeah, since when are there so many transfers at this time of year”

“Wonder where he came from, do you think he came from far away” Kerry heard a few students whisper, great, answering questions about himself was going to be fun, maybe he should just make something up?

“All right settle down, now there is something you should know, im afraid he has been in a bit of an accident and can’t quite remember much about himself, so if you could keep the questions light id appreciate that and so would he” the teacher addressed the class before signalling for him to step to the centre of the class. “So why don’t you introduce yourself.” Well this should be fun thought Kerry before he cleared this throat and prepared for the worst.

Zanya’s POV

Near the back of the class a boy with blue hair in a long ponytail, wearing a smart white uniform sat listening to the boy introduce himself, his name was Kerry Oaks but that was almost all he could really tell him about himself since due to some sort of accident he could not remember anything else, apparently Tasuku had found him and taken care of him which was to be expected, Tasuku was my idol, he would help anyone in need. The kid also mentioned he was a buddyfighter and that he had played a match as castle yesterday with Tasuku at his side. Why can’t that happen to me? I thought as the Kerry finished his speech. “So I don’t really know much about this place, I’d be grateful if anyone could show me around” Kerry said before smiling and stepping back so the teacher could continue. 

“Well Kerry im sure someone here will be happy to show you around, but for now let’s see where you can sit…” said the teacher before he began looking for a spare seat, “how about over there next to Zanya” he said pointing to the spare seat next to me. I had no objections, he wasn’t a girl so there was no problem there, plus I was curious to find out more about Kerry, I had never met someone with amnesia before but I imagined it must be quite hard on them. If Kerry really didn’t know much about the area then I could show him around. As Kerry made his way over to me I made a quick greeting with him before we got ready for the lesson, since Kerry didn’t have any books with him we shared mine for now. We made some small talk during an activity we had been given and I learned a bit more about his day with Tasuku, trying not to sound like I wanted every detail but I was glad when he told me what he was like outside of his work at the buddy police. Once the bell went I offered to take him to his next class since he didn’t know where it was and he agreed, we didn’t share the next one but we both had the buddyfight class later in the day so we promised to meet there. As I waved goodbye to him I wondered what exactly happened to him, he didn’t seem like the type to get in fights so what could have happened to put him in the state Tasuku found him in.

Kerry’s POV 

As I waved bye to Zanya I suddenly became aware I didn’t know anyone again, not that it was too much of a problem I was able to get along well enough with him so im sure I can do it again, he thought. The day continued on like that until lunch, he had met a few more people In class but none of them really stood out to him like Zanya, most had only been interested in his connection with Tasuku whereas Zanya asked him about his wellbeing as well, he was unsure of what to do at the moment he hadn’t thought to ask someone if he could eat with them and he wasn’t sure where Zanya’s last class was so he couldn’t just stay with him, besides he wouldn’t want to ruin his plans just cause he didn’t have anything to do, so I decided to go to the roof to get a good view of the school, if nothing else it might be a nice place to relax and unwind after class. As I reached the roof I heard people yelling at each other. “Drum, quit eating my lunch! I heard a boy yell as I saw a boy with black and red hair shove a small red armourdragon away from his lunchbox.

“Hey you snooze, you lose kid” retorted the dragon as he munched whatever he had taken from the boy when he wasn’t looking. Im guessing that’s his buddy monster? Thought Kerry as he watched the two squabble more while the others with him simply tried to calm the two down. Along with those two there was a girl in a smart green dress with some sort of loops in her hair? Was that some fashion style he didn’t know about? Beside her still eating despite the arguing going on beside him was a boy dressed like some sort of mechanic and another boy with what looked like bananas in his hair. Did he stumble upon some weird club or something, these people certainly stood out, you had to wonder what made them choose this style. Along with the other sat a relatively normal looking boy with blue hair and a blue outfit, he seemed to be a little out of place here and I got a feeling looking at him that he was hiding something, but I quickly dismissed that as my imagination as I couldn’t imagine him hiding anything important, as I continued looking over them I must have been noticed as I saw the girl say something and all their faces turn to me. They exchanged a few words before the boy with black and red hair ran up to me.

“Hey you the new transfer right? Im Gao Mikado, the mighty sun fighter, I saw your fight with the castle store manager yesterday on Paruko’s broadcast, that was awesome, I could tell you love buddyfight by how much fun you were having up there, hey you should come sit with us” the boy finished saying before grabbing my wrist and pulling me over to his group of friends I realised that this was probably who Tasuku mentioned yesterday, he really was very friendly but I had to wonder why he was so interested, surely there were plenty of other buddyfighters he could talk to at Aibo, for what he had heard Gao had managed to beat Tasuku in a buddyfight on his first day of getting a Buddy, while I found it hard to believe Tasuku had lost I could see how determined Gao was already so it made sense why Tasuku thought of him as a rival. I was given a brief introduction to everyone in the group, the girl was named Kuguru, the boy dressed like a mechanic was Baku, the boy with bananas in his hair was Tetsuya and the blue haired boy was named Kiri, I took a seat next to Kiri and introduced myself and they asked me about how I ended up here, obviously they had heard some rumours alongside the actual facts of what happened to me so I decided to clear the story up for them. They seemed sympathetic after I told them I did indeed have amnesia and I still couldn’t remember much about myself, I learned that Kiri was a transfer student as well which made me feel a little better he offered to show me around like Gao showed him and I gladly accepted, Tasuku and Zanya had told me where everything was but having Kiri show me would defiantly help. I learned that all of them were in the buddyfight class next so I could just follow them there, although only Kiri Tetsuya and Gao actually played buddyfight, Baku and Kuguru were an analyst and a deck builder. Drum, Gao’s buddy seemed to be a good fit for him although the two of them did continue to argue all through lunch I could tell they were good friends, Tetsuya also had a buddy, the demon Asmodai but he was busy today and could not be here right now. The bell went off and we got ready for class again, I was grateful they let me spend lunch with them I was amazed at how quickly I had managed to make new friends at this school, I guess Tasuku had been right Kerry thought to himself, yet another thing to thank him for. As we entered the classroom for buddyfight I saw Zanya sitting a few desks down he gave me a smile but unfortunately he already had someone beside him so I couldn’t sit with him I instead took a seat next to Kiri and Gao. The teacher, an older looking man with a lab coat on and strange green hair then got everyone’s attention and signalled for the class to begin.

“Ok everyone as im sure you know we have a new student joining us today” the man began as everyone turned to look at me most of them I recognised from earlier In day but a few were new faces and I saw them asking the person closest to them about me. I heard the name Tasuku fly by a few times and became aware they weren’t really interested in me, just how I met Tasuku. The teacher cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention back before continuing on. “So today as a surprise im giving everyone a card pack” he finished before opening a large box at his side. The class were pleased by this and everyone rushed up to get first pick i walked up with the others to see what they got first. Gao and they others didn’t manage to get anything particularly impressive but seemed happy all the same I heard a boy with a cat picture on his shirt brag about some dragon knight he managed to draw before waving it in front of Gao’s face, nice to see everyone here gets along, I thought before turning my attention to my card pack, wonder if im lucky today? I said to myself before opening it. “ok lets see, armourknight gargoyle, hysteric spear, armourknight minotaur, battle aura circle and…” Kerry trailed off as when he revealed the last card it began to shine with a bright light before floating up and gaining everyone attention.

“Wait, is that? Kerry heard the boy in the cat shirt say before the card flew off in the direction of the door and out an adjacent window. “no It can’t be” the boy continued before the class followed after the card moving to the nearest exit, they all knew what this meant, Kerry ran ahead of the group of students he could hear Gao say something behind him but he didn’t quite hear what he said, it didn’t matter at this moment anyway if that light came from the card it could only mean one thing.

 

As this was going on a buzzer was sounding in the buddy police headquarters alerting them to the new activity at Aibo. “Commander I, it looks like a monster is crossing over at Aibo” said stella who was tracking the new monster.

“At Aibo, Who called it? Asked the commander looking at the screen.

“It looks like it’s a buddy registration, the one wo drew it is… oh, its Kerry” 

“Looks like his luck is turning around, see if Tasuku can go over there”

 As the screen displayed both Kerry and the monster attempting to make contact, unknown to the members of the buddy police and the students of Aibo another party was watching tings unfold.

“Well now this makes things more interesting” a dark voice boomed in its empty void “I thought I got rid of you a long time ago, though it seems you are in need of another lesson” the voice echoed in its own empty realm. “That boy is my buddy, and mine alone”.


End file.
